Brotherly Love
by WaterWarrior294
Summary: "Why he likes Katara, I have no idea. I guess why I don't know is because she's my sister." Sokka rambles on about Aang and Katara's relationship. And Haru's moustache. XD There are a couple typos. Just ignore them. ;D


**After **_**There Are No Words,**_** I said to myself, "What if I did the Kataang romance in Sokka and Toph's point of view?" So I decided that I would. Sokka first, because I came up with just Sokka for the Kataang review at first, but then chose I would do Topharooni, too. So I am! **

**This is around the time when Zuko joins them. Toph is going to be set at a different time. **

**Not much to talk about. But, my second chapter for **_**His Love For Them**_** is coming up soon; I promise! ;)**

**Xxx**

Annoying.

That's the first thing I would describe it as.

Okay, so I bet you're all like, "Aww, why does he think that? Their relationship is _so sweet_!"

Imagine you're little sister doting all over a twelve year old goofy kid, and him practically worshipping every inch of ground she walks on. Kisses on the cheek from Katara. Endless stares from Aang. Rinse and repeat.

Oh, sure, I approve… kinda… sorta… maybe. Don't get me wrong, Aang's a good kid. But… just the thought of Katara holding hands with him makes me want to blow chunks. Huge, whooping, barf-your-guts-out chunks.

But the thought of her holding hands with anybody makes me want to puke… so I guess it doesn't count.

Jet, for instance. Jeez, I couldn't stand that guy. Lies, lies, lies. That's practically all he did! He almost beat up some random eighty year old traveler, and then goes and LIES about it! He's hit rock bottom on my list of people I actually _do_ want as my sister's boyfriend. I would choose Aang over him any day.

Haru definitely has a thing for Katara. I, therefore, cannot swallow this worth spit, much less except it. And why, do you ask? Good question.

He has a freaking MOUSTACHE! And a GOATEE! If he got a set of dreadlocks, he would be complete! I can imagine them now; Katara and Haru, married, sitting in rickety old rocking chairs. The old dude stroking his five-foot-long white beard, and twirling his moustache through his fingers, asking his wife for more jasmine tea.

Nope. Not hapnin'.

Moustache Man is NOT dating my little sister. No matter how nice he is. There has to be something wrong with him, if he has a beard at… what? Fifteen?

Oh, yeah. Everyone _totally_ trusts a fifteen year old with facial hair.

Aang…? Well… he is the Avatar. He may be skinny, and short, and goofy, and a pushover…but, I guess he's alright. If you're okay with bald kids with blue arrow tattoos and ten-ton flying bison. Which most people are. I mean, it's hard not to like him. He's just so… happy. It kind of gets annoying, but… at least he's not a total grump (ahem, Zuko).

Why he likes Katara, I have no idea. I guess why I don't know is because she's my sister. But she's like a GUY MAGNET. First… Aang or Haru? Not positive. Pretty sure it was Aang. Okay, so Aang, then Haru, then Jet… should I count Zuko? We've had suspicions. (No offense, buddy. I think it was when you tried to gain her forgiveness. You sounded kinda desperate.)

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why do I complain about Katara, when I have Yue, Suki, and even Ty Lee on my back? Simple enough. Yue, obviously, turned into the moon. Suki's pretty much self-explanatory. And Ty Lee? She was, and is, just plain ANNOYING. Jeez, that girl is a nonstop ball of freakish pink energy! She is _so. Irritating._

Anyhoo. Back to Aang and Katara.

This is the list of things that I wrote down that they do to each other. Because you all know how much I love lists.

_**Aang **_

_Goo-goo eyes _

_Stutters _

_Shows off _

_Offers with chores _

_Compliments endlessly _

_Blushes _

_Stares _

_Stares _

_Stares_

_Blushes some more_

**_Katara_**

_Kisses cheek_

_Hugs constantly_

_Smiles a lot_

_Blushes occasionally_

_Wraps arms around him during their lessons to "correct stance" or "fix movements" (he doesn't notice she does this on purpose) _

_Grabs his hand; particularly when he is feeling down_

_Asks for help with chores_

_Etcetera_

So, as you can see, Aang is pretty much a creeper. Luckily, he will not be reading this. Neither will Katara. You will, of course. That's the whole reason I put it up in the first place. (Don't tell them I said any of this. I would be toast with strawberry jelly.)

Katara is, as I see it, the subtle flirt. She makes her little gestures of love small, but enough that he gets totally red-faced and looks like he's been blown up with hot air, his chest sticks out so much.

Toph notices, too. She snickers every time Aang blushes, and when Katara gets one of Aang's famous compliments. That girl is NOT blind. She is very, very, very observant; even without meaning to.

Like that one time when I was changing my underwear near a stream and I tripped over the waistband and ripped the cloth and feel straight into… well, I'll save that story for later. But let's just say Toph was calling me Soggy Commando Man for weeks after that.

Alrighty, getting off topic here.

Anyways, Aang is the creepy kid who stares. A lot. I mean, it is endless. When she's washing clothes. Rolling up her sleeping bag. Helping Toph shove on her bottomless shoes. Yelling at me. Scraping the dirt out of Momo's fur. I mean, that kid is addicted to staring at her. If she's faced toward him, it's her eyes. If her back is to him, it's her hair. It's starting to get seriously weird.

Of course, Katara being Katara, she does not notice this. Or, at least, if she does, she pretends she doesn't. Either that, or she's just being stupid.

Which, of course, is not surprising.

But I guess I approve. I mean, I would rather have Aang than Jet or… or _Zuko._ Zuko is creepy. Creepier than a stalkerish Aang. He's like, totally silent all of the time. When we have a group meeting, I'm like, "Alright, Silent Bob. You have to say something, or we have no other choice but to smother you with pointless questions." Even then, he answers with only one-word replies, like- "Okay." "Whatever." "Sure." "No." "Yes." "Fine." It's starting to get irritating.

But I'm going to protect my sister. From guys like Jet, and Zuko. As she gets older, it's only going to get worse. So I'll be there with Space Sword to scare off those desperate buggers.

Because that's what brotherly love is all about… right?

Please say I'm right.

**xxx**

**Yep. Uh, review? You don't have to if you don't want to. I just want to hear opinions. Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
